Wedding Bells
by hitokiri-tomoe
Summary: The wedding bells noisily signalled the joy of one and the defeat of another... R&R, Onegai


**Disclaimer: **CLAMP owns Card Captor Sakura and all related characters. The events related here, though, are of the author's own thinking.

**Dedication:** Dedicated to Blushing Sigh/Ophelia Winters, the best writer in all of ff.net history. Read her stories, and see for yourselves. 

**WEDDING BELLS**

By _hitokiri_tomoe_

The wedding bells noisily signaled the joy of one and the defeat of another. 

I stood silently at the back of the church pew, the white dress I was wearing scratching at my skin. I stood erect, trying to look cheerful, trying to numb the feeling of utter loss that seemed to stand undefeatable before me. My eyes twinkled with the false ray of hope, but was really a twinkle of a tear. Unconsciously my eyes drifted over to the groom waiting expectantly for his bride.

---------- ---------- ----------

"_Ore wa..._" he said, stuttering and blushing.

I turned to him, a smile on my face, innocent of what was about to happen. "_Hai?_" 

"_Ore wa---_" he stopped there, and he only looked at me, his eyes full of meaning. 

I stepped back, finally comprehending what he wanted to say. "Syaoran-kun…" 

He took my hand, stroked it. He smiled. 

"Do you… do you feel the same?" 

"_Watashi wa---_"

---------- ---------- ---------- 

There he was, his hair as unruly as ever, but now with the posture of a man mature and decided. But his eyes… his eyes betrayed confusion and hurt. Those gorgeous brown eyes turned to me and I could not turn away. Unbidden, a tear fell from my eye and he made a motion to run towards me, but seemed to restrain himself in time.

---------- ---------- ---------- 

"Syaoran-kun!!!" I shouted and he turned to me, dropping his bags. 

I ran towards him and clutched his arm, trying to speak and catch my breath at the same time. 

"Why?" was the first word that fell from my lips. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" I shook his shoulders, the tears streaming down my cheeks. 

"I have to. To fetch Meilin. We're getting married, remember?" and then he turned from me, took his bags, and walked away. 

"_Chotto matte kudasai!!_" I shouted but he kept walking. 

"You can't do that, Syaoran-kun!" I tried again. "You can't just walk away and leave me. You just can't!" 

Slowly, he turned to me, that same smile on his face. 

"And why is that, Sakura-chan?" 

"Because…" I paused. 

"Because I love you!!!" 

He smirked. "I know."

---------- ---------- ---------- 

I turned away from him and blinked my tears away. The wedding march started. I watched as the maid-of-honor passed by. She gave me a sad smile.

---------- ---------- ---------- 

"Hey, Sakura-chan…" Meilin quietly approached me. 

"Hmm…" I had my back turned to her and I made no move to remedy that. 

"I know this might not be agreeable for you, but---" she paused. 

Maybe she was waiting for me to turn to her, but I couldn't give her that satisfaction. 

She sighed. "Sakura-chan, even if this hurts you, you ARE my bestfriend… so… would you be my maid of honor?" 

The question just hung there like some huge cloud. 

"Sakura-chan?" she tried again. 

I turned to her with a hurt and sarcastic smile. 

"You know I can't do that." 

Meilin looked sad, but didn't look surprised. 

"Tomoyo would like to, I'm sure." 

She only nodded and I heard her footsteps getting farther.

---------- ---------- ---------- 

I watched silently as _oniichan_ passed by. Yukito-san looked handsome as usual in his formal suit. They all went pass me: Nakuru-chan, Yamazaki-kun, Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan. They all went pass, dressed beautifully, and seeming to be truly happy for the couple about to be united.

--------- ---------- ---------- 

"If you love me, why can't you fight for me? Why can't you marry me?" 

He quietly took a sip of coffee. "I'm engaged." 

"So break your engagement!!!" 

I slammed my glass on the table and attracted the attention of people near us. Without saying a word, Syaoran stood up and left me. Outraged, I ran after him but only caught up with him in the parking lot. 

"Syaoran-kun (huff, huff) how (huff) dare you!!!!" 

Without warning, I felt two strong arms wrapped around my shoulders. 

"Syaoran-kun---" 

"Shh… don't say a word." 

I knew then that he was going to try his best to keep us together. 

---------- ---------- ---------- 

The wedding rites started. 

"Dearly beloved…" 

---------- ---------- ---------- 

"You're still getting married?" 

"It's too late to break the engagement now. It's what the clan wishes." 

"…I understand." 

"You do?" 

"No, but I'm trying hard not to make this hard for you." 

---------- ---------- ---------- 

I happened to look around, and my eyes rested on Eriol-kun. He turned to me, as if sensing my eyes on him. He gave me a reassuring smile, and I don't know what happened, but I suddenly felt lighter. 

---------- ---------- --------- 

"You're a fool, Syaoran," I heard Eriol say. "You have this special girl all for you, and yet you throw it all away!!" 

"What do you care, Eriol?" 

"More than you know, Li. More than you know…" 

---------- ---------- ---------- 

"All those who wish to object to this marriage may speak now or forever hold your peace." I heard the priest drone on. 

Immediately I felt all eyes on me. I turned to Eriol for support. He shook his head, and I relaxed my position. This seemed to relax everyone, too, for the priest continued. 

---------- ---------- ---------- 

Eriol made a joke and we both laughed. 

"Once when I and Syaoran----" he stopped. 

I sobered instantly. 

"_Gomennasai,_" he whispered quietly, but it was too late. The tears came unbidden to my eyes. 

Without a word he wrapped his arms around me. He held me close to him, stroking my hair, and whispering comforting words. 

"I'm here for you, always…" 

---------- ---------- ---------- 

The rites ended. 

"You may now kiss the bride." 

The crowd cheered and I turned away. I could not bear to watch this. 

---------- ---------- ---------- 

Ring. Ring. 

"_Moshi moshi._" 

"Sakura-chan." 

"Oh, Eriol-kun. Urmm.. why did you call?" 

"Uhh… nothing. Just wanted to talk." 

"Oh." 

"You sound disappointed." 

"Oh… Well, Syaoran was supposed to call…" 

"I see…" 

Pause. 

"Are you mad that I wasn't excited to talk to you?" 

"Why would I be? I love you too much to get upset with you." 

---------- ---------- ---------- 

"I now pronounce you man and wife." 

Everybody clapped. I got up from my seat and walked out of the church. Nobody seemed to notice. 

---------- ---------- ---------- 

"I don't understand you, Sakura-chan. You love Li-kun no matter what, even if he's mean to you." 

"And what's wrong with that, Tomoyo-chan?" 

"_Ano_… Li-kun's engaged, right?" 

"Umhm…" 

"And he's getting married, _ne_?" 

"_…Hai._" 

"And you're still going to waste your love on him?" 

I paused. I didn't know what to say. 

Finally, I spoke. "But there's no other one I love in the world more than him." 

"But what about Hirigizawa-kun?" 

"Eriol?" 

---------- ---------- ---------- 

"Hey." It was Eriol. 

"Hey." 

"It still hurts?" 

"I nodded, and tears fell from my eyes. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and it was the first time I felt secure in months. 

"Meilin looks pretty in her wedding dress," he said conversationally, as if no one was affected by all of this. 

"Yes, she does. White becomes her." 

"You would look better." 

"Hmm?" 

"In a wedding dress. You'd look stunning in a wedding dress." 

"I don't think I'll ever wear one." 

The bride and groom went out of the church. Meilin looked at me and smiled. Then she smiled at Eriol. Her eyes held a world of meaning. 

"Let's see if that's true." Eriol said with a mischievous smile on his face. 

"_Hoe??_" he dragged me near a group of girls. I saw Tomoyo. She winked at me. 

_'What is going on?'_ I thought to myself. 

Just then, a bouquet came sailing right at me. 

"Catch it, Sakura-chan!!" I heard Rika yell. 

I extended my hands, and they caught the bouquet. I felt all eyes upon me. It was then that I realized the significance of those flowers. I turned to Eriol, no longer sad, no longer dejected, but blushing furiously. 

"It seems that you're going to wear a wedding dress after all, _hime_." 

I turned to Meilin. She happily smiled at me. Syaoran smiled but looked regretful. I turned to Eriol. What I saw was all the love he had there. 

He knelt before me, took my hand and kissed it. 

"Kinomoto Sakura, will you consent to have me as your warm, loving husband?" 

My mouth fell open with shock. A flood of thoughts assaulted my brain. I know I didn't love him as much as I loved Syaoran-kun, but I do love him, although not with the same intensity. But it's nothing that I can't learn to do in a very short time. After all, the seeds of love has been planted. All I needed to do now is cultivate them. 

"_Hai_, Eriol-kun, I will marry you."

---------- **End **----------


End file.
